epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 85 CE vs Avatar (Lee vs Henson)
So much fun with this battle, debating if this is my favorite or Rom vs Reson...I guess....You Decide ;) No but seriously this battle was fun to make, but it's not our finale, that's coming soon :) Thanks to Trixter with help with a few lines like usual :) Enjoy :) FOLLOW DWASney #DWASERA Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY CE VS AVATAR BEGIN Avatar Greetings, Users! Avatar here to own, It's the mind behind FourStars against the troll that made Wach Clones. I'm aware of my past but now I'm friendly I mean just look how many of you stay at my place, I run my very own Dimension! While you're running back to your stupid Database! There's no hope now, CE, of you returning, Any problem you bring to us: not concerning. Hell, Piet gave you a chance to come back, You were weaker there, than all of your attacks. Join FourStar chat and get kicked in the Ballsack I've had more problems with you then with Chat Hacks I coded the Wiki, you stayed idle, So why don't you take Frank to Prom while I burn your bible CE Finally you shut up, Nachowman That verse almost made me go deaf, CE But you have as much chance of winning (none), then guys who wanted to date NF. There's only bad fame for the one to blame behind the Wikiqualists mind games Cause there's no way to tame this brain once he aims to Xi-maim. And I'm looking at all your lies when you left all your friends in flames, Left as Admin, became Maven Nachowman Man worst idea since your Chess Games. CE Now let's mention, I'm disgusted by all the laws you promoted, To try to start a War, Nachowman Trying to get Wachow demoted. Avatar Bad move, Blockowman, cause now I take out your King, That was all a ruse! Wach is with me, just needed NF out of this thing. Oh, you made Series but, no one cared, Now I'll beat your ass harder than when I blocked your account to make all the Users scared. I'm telling you, CE, this is the Ultimate Showdown Your apologies don't mean nothing, I have Supreme here with my Good Vibes while you got rejected with more Socks coming! My bad, CE. I forgot here we're both at fault, Honestly, I don't see why we felt the need too Spam and Assault. But the truth is, we miss home, we've been gone too long, But times like this we just have to keep on and...be strong. CE Avvy, it's ok. If you want we can just talk, You're not the only Admin here that's ever had a sock. But Evol will always be Loved by many, and Xim will always have the Lucky Number, And the Wiki will never forget that you blessed it with Color I think that we can be friends cause now we're in the same boat, Nachowman Cause that fgt DWAS extended our block cause we don't have his vote. (Nachowman is blocked) DWAS L-O-L! Is that what you really think?! E-R-A! DWAS Era starts within a blink! I'm the active Admin that controls everything, Don't need Crats for help to beat these two who are best at Spamming! So get back to Block! That's my Block, abusers! I didn't Block you two rejects so you can keep talking to Users! (Ha!) Your Block is from DWAS, which means it's serious! Kicking Thors backside and yours cause I'm fearless! User begging me for help, they don't need it! Oh you don't like the Block I gave? Well then beat it! I wanted Admin right after Mod, cause I'm picky! With just one Button, I rule over this Wiki! Really, everyone fears me! But yet people Love me, in fact, I much more liked, clearly! Go get in my Drawer, Socks, and don't come back! CE, deal with life, and Avvy go deal with Jack! But when your Block ends, and you feel a bad aura! Just join the chat and see everyone following DWAS ERA! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DE- (A Screen pops up showing all this Seasons Parodies except one is blacked out) Who won? Avatar CE DWAS Category:Blog posts